In Heat
by IchaIchaFan
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS BESTIALITY/YAOI. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**THIS FANFIC CONTAINS CONTENT NOT MEANT FOR CHILDREN! THIS CONTAINS YAOI AND BESTIALITY.**

x-x-x-x-x

In Heat

x-x-x-x-x

Naruto X some Inuzuka dogs

x-x-x-x-x

"Oh god this is driving me insane!", cried Uzumaki Naruto. Kyuubi had been messing with him all month, for some weird reason Kyuubi was in heat and in turn causing Naruto into heat. But not the male heat the heat where Naruto wants a dick up his ass, for Kyuubi was a woman. It started out with his crotch heating up, them his whole body, then to his horror he started looking at men a way that he shouldn't. At this rate he will have to go to Tsunade for help, which would only cause her to question his sexuality. It wasn't his fault he wanted dick! If it wasn't for kyuubi being female he would be after other girls like Ino or Hinata, hell even the crazy snake lady.

But no His demon had to be a girl that in heat made him want penis. He had jacked off many times but the heat wouldn't go away. So here he was now walking in the forest at midnight, trying to have the midnight air cool him down, but to no avail. What he didn't know is that Kyuubi decided enough was enough and started pouching out pheromones of a female. Naruto put his back against a tree and dropped his pants started to stroke his swollen red cock.

Unbeknownst to naruto his sent had travel all the way to the Inuzuka compound, where a lot of horny male dogs were. With out waking their owners a small group of the dogs left in search of the possible mate.

Naruto was slowly building up to his orgasm he didn't hear some dog communicating with each other.

Dog 1 - What the hell its a human boy. Why does he have a female sent?

Dog 2 - I think this is the fox boy. do you think the fox was female?

dog 3 - It could be look at the poor pup, I've never seen a animal so deprived of sex during their heat.

Dog 4 - What should we do Alpha?

Alpha Dog - Why isn't it obvious we help the pup, I don't care if its a male, I need to let loose my self as well.

The other dogs nodded and they entered into the clearing just as Naruto blasted his load onto the forest floor. His eyes snapped open when he saw the dogs creeping towards him. He backed up and far as he could into the tree. they surrounded him. The Alpha came up and growled at the boy, even though he was scared he was turned on causing his dick to stand at attention. The Alpha chuckled, "Hello pup it seems you are in a little trouble, care to explain?"

The other dogs got closer, now it was the males giving off pheromones which drove Naruto crazy. "I'm in heat because of the bitch Kyuubi in me. I can't help but want a dick, My mind says not to but my body is starting to win control. Can you help me?"

The dogs took another step closer, "Of course we can pup just sit back and do as your told." The Alpha nodded to a dog and it came forward and pulled Naruto on to his hands and knees. Soon Kyuubi's need worked and Naruto whined for the dogs to start pounding into him. He waved his ass side to side calling to them. The Alpha was first to go mounting the boy pushing his swelling red dick at Naruto's rose bud. Another dog came up from the front and positioned Naruto straight at his red monster cock. The other dogs waited for their turn.

With a quick hard thrust the Alpha pierced the small boys ass, causing him to scream. He didn't scream long as the front dog slammed his cock into Naruto's mouth. The Alpha didn't give Naruto the chance to adjust he just pounded into the boy, he was lucky that Kyuubi healed him or their could have been complications. The Alpha growled, "This pup is tight" The dog getting the blow job growling agreement, "Yeah he's really good at this."

Naruto's mind was raving,[I can't believe I'm letting some dogs have their way with me OHHH THAT FELT GOOD!] The Alpa was still going but the other dog couldn't last and shoot his load down Naruto's throat. He was hard pressed to drink it all and not drown. [Oh my Kami it has such a wonderful taste I need more!] As if his wish was granted another dog came up shoved his cock into Naruto's warm cavern. The Alpha was pounding into the young boy, "Pup your so tight, your ass is now ours!" With that the Alpha plugged himself into Naruto, the base of his cock bulged out and locked him in place. Naruto groaned at the dick bulged in his ass, the bulge made sure none of the precious semen got out .

Naruto felt the warm liquid pour into his bowls, causing him to shudder and moan on the other dogs dick. Naruto himself poured his cum onto the grass below, after pouring his whole load the Alpha got out and a another dog took his place. Shoving his cock down Naruto's now semen filled hole. The pleasure went on for hours, the entire pack had their way with Naruto.

Then they changed positions lowering Naruto onto his side, for Naruto was loosing his strength. The Alpha now back to full mast came up and shoved back into his over stretched hole. Naruto at the time was so full of cum that he looked a little pregnant, every time he was thrusted into the cum sloshed and moved. Giving him a wonderful and pleasurable feeling, one that made his head spin. Naruto was amazed at how many times he shot a load, but now there was a large white puddle on the grass below him.

They filled him over and over never once giving him a chance to release some. Soon though, thankfully, The dogs got tiredly leaving the Alpha to fill the boy up one last time. The Alpha forced Naruto onto his hands and knees one last time. After ten minutes the last load was shot into the young boy. The Alpha bit Naruto on his shoulder, and the dogs left.

x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Naruto why do you smell like Dog semen?" Naruto tried to hide his blush, "Thats none of your fucking business Kiba, so shut up and never mention that again. Understand?"

END….


	2. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating but I've lost my muse for writing smut. If anyone wants to take up my stories they can go ahead. I'm just going to work on my other account. There I will focus all my time.**

**Please don't be mad, also a shout out to Lazerbeemz for being awesome and being my inspiration to try this out. I'm sorry but I have to call quits, but if you do want to take up my stories please PM me, only do it on my other account.**

**"Uzunaru999"**

**Peace out!**


End file.
